


It Was Never Really Over

by PixieBelle



Series: It Was Never Really Over [1]
Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Australia, Christmas, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Ireland, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, New Zealand, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and I had first met years ago before he became famous, we broke up but it was never really over. Now, late 2013 Michael re-enters my life with a ring in hand.</p><p>This is 10 chapters but expect prequel parts to follow in this series at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

October 2013 and I hadn’t really hear from Michael since May before he headed over to Canada to shot his second X:Men film. Of course there had been a few emails and text. He knew how much I loved to travel and see new sights so every so often a picture would arrive via email with a message saying ‘Wish you were here’ or ‘You would love to see this.’ Sometimes I wish he would say ‘Come jump on a plane and join me.’ There were days when I really would do just that without even thinking if he had asked.  
Then October came and I received a call from him. ‘I’m coming over! I’ll be there for a couple of months filming!’ Came the excited Irish voice.  
‘What in Sydney? I can’t wait!’ I replied before the dread of another short term fling with Michael hit me and fear of the heartbreak again when he would leave like always.  
‘Well no, not Sydney. I’m filming in New Zealand.’  
‘You do know it’s a totally different country to Australia don’t you?’ I laughed, gee I had falling in love with his goofy ways in just a 30 second phone call.  
‘I know, but it’s only a couple of hours flight to Sydney isn’t it? I can come and spend each weekend with you.’  
I was so excited, I knew I shouldn’t be it had been almost 6 years since we had met and therefore 3 ½ years since our 2 year relationship in London had ended and I was still letting this guy control my life.

I caught up with my best friend Beth a few days later, she had endured endless hours of Michael talk and met him a handful of times. She was not his biggest fan on film or in person. She was sick of the constant up and down of my emotions for him. The fact I couldn’t date anyone else as I was still in love with Michael. The phone calls of me crying whenever a picture of him hand in hand with a new girlfriend (most often a co-star) appeared online. I assured her that Michael felt the same, we had never really lost contact and every time a new relationship of either of ours ended we would call each other up and tell each other the same thing that we had never really gotten over us.  
Beth was quick to tell me this had to be it. ‘Either you find a way to be together or you tell him goodbye forever and change your number, your email address everything!’ She firmly put her foot down. I knew she was right but she couldn’t truly understand she had a normal Monday to Friday job, lived with Alex her boyfriend of 3 years and they were cruising easily towards the usual marriage, kids, career set up. Whereas I was still doing theatre work which continued to have its us and downs, on top of that I was fitting in a few bar shift a week to make ends meet. My ‘boyfriend’ lived on the other side world and I had used up my 1 year working visa back in 2008 followed by my 1 year extension visa the following year since then our relationship had been a mad mess which no one else could understand.

Michael and I continued to send each other romantic texts back and forth eagerly awaiting our reunion. I got the feeling Michael was also eager to finally figure things out between us too with messages saying 'I’m never letting you go this time' or 'This is our time'.  
8 weeks together was going to be our longest time together in years, although he would be away filming during the week.  
Then 3 weeks before he was due to fly in to start filming he called. ‘I’ll be with you next week! I managed to clear my calendar and I’ll have 2 weeks with you before I’m needed on set. Ow babe I’m so excited. I can’t wait to hold you again.’  
I was in heaven 2 weeks just the two of us, my mind raced with all the fun things we could do and places we could go. Although I’m sure Michael’s plans would involve just once place – the bedroom. I couldn’t wait to feel his naked body pressed against mine.

I had given Michael a key years ago, I liked to think there was always a chance he could magically walk through my door. Then that Sunday afternoon I sat there waiting for him to arrive. I listen closely for the sound of the elevator arriving on my floor, then the sound of cases and the rummaging of keys. Then there he was, in worn-out jeans and a grey tee, a scruffy beard with his beautiful toothy smile breaking through. ‘Oh my beautiful girl!’ he called as he saw me stood there, my emotions torn, I wanted to laugh, cry, hug him, kiss him, everything! He wrapped me in a tight warm hug, I reached my hands up into his hair, smelling him, kissing his neck trying to hold back tears. ‘I love you so much.’ He whispered. That started the tears and I just broke down, I don’t know maybe it was a fear that this was the beginning of the end. With that he picked me up and carried me to the sofa, we kissed and then made love.


	2. 2

Our two weeks together were perfect. Lots of amazing sex, days spend down the beach. Michael would also walk me to work at the bar each afternoon and then come into the bar half an hour before closing time each night to have a beer and then walk me home. I was due to start another production in a few weeks too so we also spend many lazy mornings in bed helping each other with our lines. 

Finally it was approaching the weekend Michael was due in New Zealand to begin shooting 'Slow West'. He was flying out Saturday evening. ‘I’m taking you out for dinner Friday.’ He whispered across the bar as I cleaned up on a quiet Tuesday night. ‘I won’t tell you where but you deserve the best so I’m taking you to one of the best.’ He grinned.  
‘I love you.’ I beamed leaning across the bar to kiss him, such a romantic I thought.  
‘I would love to fuck you on this bar.’ He replied.  
‘Michael!’ I laughed, romantic and horny!  
‘Not tonight then?’ he laughed.

Friday night came quickly and dinner together was amazing, it was down at The Rocks with a picture perfect view of the harbour bridge to my left and the Opera House to my right. Michael looked perfect wearing a suit all dressed up, I could live in this moment forever. His hand was holding mine as I silently looked out the window watching the ferries cruise across the harbour. Then I felt it, Michael quietly sliding a small black box in front of me tapping my free hand, for some reason I didn’t look down instead I looked at Michael who was grinning from ear to ear. ‘Open it.’ Pulled out of my daydream I still hadn’t registered what was happening until I opened the box and actually saw what was inside. The most beautiful diamond ring, a small perfectly cut square diamond on a white gold band. My jaw must have dropped a mile, this was the last thing I was expecting.  
‘Marry me?’ Michael asked but before I could say anything Michael continued ‘I don’t mean marry me one day, I mean marry me now. I don’t want to leave this side of the world without you. We have 6 weeks until we go home for Christmas. That means we have 6 weeks to get married, pack up your things and then go start our lives together, for real this time.’ 

I was speechless. I loved him so much, I had spent so much time wishing we could be together however I assumed this trip would end with us saying goodbye. I never thought anything like this would happen. I wanted to think about it, to say yes and no all at the same time. I felt like I was silent for hours but Michael’s smile never broke, he was so sure of his plan. ‘We can go down to the courts tomorrow to find out what we need to do to get married.’  
‘Yes.’ I finally responded, what was life without taking a crazy leap of faith sometimes. We had been in love almost 6 years, no one else had even come close but what really scared me was the idea of being married to Michael Fassbender, to me he was still scruffy Mike I had met down the pub through friends, I was scared of his life as a movie star. I laid awake most of the night looking at my fiancé and then back at ring now placed on my finger. 

I finally woke to the smell of Michael cooking. As he did every Saturday back in London he was cooking a full English breakfast. I smiled as I saw him there wearing just his boxer shorts. Here in my kitchen he was just mine.  
‘What was keeping you awake last night?’ Michael asking sitting down opposite me. ‘Have I scared the crap out of you with this? I’m sorry you can tell me to fuck off if you like.’ He grinned. I laughed, he was so cute and so I explained my fears to him.  
Mike laughed, ‘Is that what scares you? Babe look at me, am I not the same guy you fell in love with, that just spend 2 weeks with you? I haven’t changed, I even live in the same tiny apartment. I’m still the same goofball you fell in love with, weather we’re here, in London or on a movie set I’m still your man. Anything else?’ He reached out across the table holding then kissing my hand.  
‘No,' I smiled. 'I can easily hand in my notice at the bar, I’ll also need to pull of the production I was due to start next month, I feel bad letting them down.’ I bit my lip, I felt terrible letting anyone down however there was no way I was going to let down Michael, we were going to get married. ‘I assume we’re keeping this quite?’ I queried.  
‘Yes’ he grinned, ‘I thought we could surprise my parents, I mean I finish just a few days before Christmas, how great would it be arrive together on their doorstep and surprise them with the news. You know they’re crazy about you.’ I did, Michael’s mum always sent me a Christmas card and an occasion email including last week checking that her son was treating me well. ‘Then we can keep it quiet or announce it publicly if you like, whatever you feel most comfortable with.’  
I got up from the table and walked around to his seat, sitting on his lap. 'I love you Michael.'  
He kissed me firmly, making his point clear, 'We should never have taken so long to get here.'


	3. 3

After our cooked breakfast and Michael seducing me in the shower we decided to head out and find out about getting married! Naturally Michael hid himself a little so as not to get noticed, he wore a grey flat cap, glasses and his beard all helped to hide the Hollywood star. ‘You can do the talking.’ He grinned.  
I drove us to my local courthouse and we went and spoke to the elderly lady at reception. ‘We would like to find out about getting married.’ I asked cautiously.  
The lady smiled at me. ‘Oh my dear it’s not like in movies.’ I panicked for a second wondering if this older lady really recognised Mike. She didn’t, clearly my mind was just on edge. ‘You don’t go to the court house in this country to get married, you need to go to Births, Deaths and Marriages in the city.’ I was so embarrassed and clearly turned bright red, Michael’s laughing didn’t help. ‘Don’t worry dear, you’re not the first to ask.’  
I gave Michael a playful punch for laughing at me as we got back in the car and drove into central Sydney.

We took the elevator up to the 5th floor of a shiny, modern skyscraper, ID in hand, ready to do this. The lady at reception pointed us to a waiting room as we watched a small wedding party get ready to enter one of the two small rooms to the right of us marked ‘Ceremony Room 1’ and 'Ceremony Room 2’.Then our names were called and a kind looking lady extended her hand, ‘Welcome I’m Julie, come this way please.’  
‘We would like to get married please.’ I asked politely, Michael squeezing my hand under the table.  
‘Of course.’ Julie beamed. ‘Do you have any ID with you?’  
Surprisingly we only needed our passports and to complete one simple form and we were rolling!  
‘When were you thinking of getting married?’ She asked.  
Michael finally spoke up, ‘As soon as possible.’ He flashed that perfect smile of his.  
‘Well you need to lodge you application 4 weeks and 1 day before you can get married.’ She flicked through her diary. ‘That would make it any time after the 1st of December. Did you have a venue or would you want to use one of our rooms?’  
‘Here?’ I questioned looking at Michael.  
Michael laughed, I felt nervous, this felt badly planned but Michael never stopped holding my hand or smiling. ‘Here would be lovely, if we could possibly have a look though?’  
‘Of course, then we can come back and look at a date.’  
Julie showed us back pass reception and into room 2 which was currently being tidied for another ceremony. ‘Apologises.’ Julie smiled, ‘As you can guess Saturday is our busiest day.’  
The room was surprisingly classic and beautiful for the modern building it was housed in. There huge vases of flowers in every corner plus chairs for 30 guests, a stunning feature wall of painted flowers and antique wooden carved desk where the ceremony would be held.  
Julie explained we would have the room for 30 minutes, the ceremony would only last 10 unless we wanted to add any verses or our own vows. I hadn’t even thought about those things, I wondered what she made of my blank expression while Michael’s smile never broke. We would have to bring 2 witnesses, photography was of course welcome but no throwing of confetti or anything.  
Then we went back to her desk, she drew up the total fee; lodging the application, her celebrant fee and the room hire, just one last thing the date.  
Michael was flying back home for Christmas on Friday the 20th December (with me too now!) Filming was due to wrap no later than the 18th; that included a few days just in case they ran over. Julie explained the weekends leading up to Christmas were extremely busy, I felt nervous this crazy plan might not work out. Then Michael smiled. ‘Monday, Monday the 9th. I can take a long weekend, no probs.’ He smiled at me.  
‘Beautiful.' Julie smiled. 'Monday’s are always quite, you can have pretty much any time you like.’  
‘How about 3pm?’ Michael smiled at me.  
‘Sounds good, I have no plans that day.’ I laughed.  
Michael leant in and gave a small kiss. ‘It’s sorted then.’  
Julie took our payment and smiled. ‘Congratulations, I look forward to seeing you both on your big day. Just remember to bring two witnesses, rings and any words you would like to say.’

It felt amazing, we were really getting married and only the two of us and Julie knew about it. My mind rushed as I began to make a list of all the things we would need to do. Getting rings, an outfit for me to wear along with packing up my life and getting ready to moving to the other side of the world for good all in the next 6 weeks. 

As we walked outside into the warm Spring sunshine Michael stepped aside and lit up a cigarette. I hated him smoking, he knew it and we had certainly had a few disagreements about it in the past. I definitely did not want my kids to grow up with a smoker for a father. I began to feel nervous again about movie star Michael and now smoker Michael entered my head too along with his other smaller bad habits such as of leaving dirty clothes on the floor, walking muddy shoes through the flat, they were little things I knew most men did but they suddenly grew in my mind, clouding my thoughts. I knew I wasn’t perfect either, my mind began to wonder then Michael finished his smoke, chewed on a mint and fell back in step alongside me. He held my hand, leant in for kiss and smiled. ‘I love you so much Mrs Fassbender-to-be.’


	4. 4

Michael left for NZ and then Sunday followed. I took the day to chill out at home, tidy up and come back down to earth after a crazy couple of weeks. I wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream however the red raw marks from Michael’s beard over my body reminded me it had all been real.

Monday and it was back to reality for the week. I removed my ring placing it carefully on my bedside table. I had a number of jobs to tackle today, firstly contacting the directors of my upcoming stage production. I called up and politely explained I would no longer be able to be their leading lady due to sudden family matters which required me to leave for overseas, that was all they needed to know. I could hear the disappointment in their voices however I gave my understudy great praise reassuring them she would be the perfect replacement. 

Next I went and visited Beth at her workplace and took her out for lunch, it was the least I could do for her knowing what I was going to tell her. She could sense from my offer of lunch there was news. She had texted me a few times in the last couple of weeks checking that I was OK, she was convinced Michael was going to leave me hurt and broken again. 

'So how did it all go?' She gave me a cautious look.  
'Great.' I smiled. 'In fact better than that it's been wonderful, he's been charming, sexy and so much fun!'  
'OK I get it.’ She laughed ‘Have you spoken about what you two are going to do in the future though, have you told him this is it?'  
'Yes, we know what we're going to do.'  
'And?'  
I paused nervous of her reaction, also knowing I would have to fib a little. 'I'm moving back to London with him when he finishes shooting, in 6 weeks.' I shut my eyes for a second not wanting to see her reaction. I knew she loved me, we were best friends but I knew she was wary of Michael.  
'You are sure about this?' Beth finally spoke.  
I nodded.  
'As long as you're happy.' She simply smiled at me.  
Thankfully she didn't ask me how, she knew that when I returned almost 4 years ago it had been because my Visa had run out and I could no longer extend it.  
'Just make sure you use this time to think it through, things in his world are going to have changed since you were last there and think about what you are going to do with yourself when you are there, you're not going to be able to get a normal job. People will be watching you, wanting to know about you.'  
'I know, I know and I will.'  
'I'm going to miss you, you know that.'  
'I know I'll miss you too.' I felt relieved, I expected more of a lecture from Beth.  
Then a big beaming smiled spread over her face. 'And I have news for you too, while you and lover boy were busy Alex proposed to me!' She squealed pulling the ring out of her pocket and onto her finger.  
'Wow! That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!' I reached over hugging her. I was extremely happy for her they were prefect for each other.  
'We're thinking next summer, December or January. Promise me you'll be here for it? Michael owes me that much at least for stealing you away forever.'  
Was I a bad friend for not telling her the whole truth? I don’t know, anyway I didn't want to overshadow her news, she was so happy and I wanted to enjoy that with her.  
'What nights are you free this week?' Beth eagerly asked. 'Come over, we can drink some wine, get some bridal magazine and Pinterest some ideas!'  
'Thursday night?'  
'It's a date, I'll kick Alex out the house and we’ll have a girly night.'  
We enjoyed the rest of our lunch together, listening to her excited chatter.  
When it was time to wrap up I had to slip one last thing in. 'Beth, I need to ask you something, a favour, can you make yourself free on the 9th? I need your help with something that day and it has to be you.'  
'Of course.' She hugged me goodbye without any questions.  
‘Love you.’ I smiled  
‘Love you too.’ She laughed, it was fair to say we were both feeling quite emotional after lunch!

As I left I checked my phone to see one message from Michael, it simply said '5 weeks today. Got the day off sorted.' I had learnt after 6 years that Michael wasn't the best at regular phone calls or messages so this was something quite special. 

The day was flying by and it was fast approaching time to start my shift at the bar. I had typed up my noticed and messaged by boss Roger to see if I could catch up with him 15 minutes beforehand for a chat. 

Roger was a great boss. He was an older guy, divorced with teenage kids. He always tried to keep up with the current trends, dressing like a teenage when he was in 50’s. He was a great laugh and you could talk to him easily about anything. On those evening when Michael had visited me at the bar the two of them would often sit together and have a good laugh. I had worked for him ever since returning from London and he was one of only a few people who knew all about Michael and I. He had been my supporter whereas Beth had been the cautious one, he was always telling me to go out there and get my man! 

Roger welcomed me into his office with a hug. ‘Sit down, what’s new?’ he questioned.  
‘Roger, I’m handing in my notice. I’m sorry to leave you at such a busy time of the year but Michael has asked me to go back with him to London.’  
‘Finally!’ He cheered waving his hands in the air. ‘That boy does has his brain switched on.’ I laughed at his reaction. ‘That is fantastic news dear and don’t feel bad you are my superstar staffer and my friend. I’m going to miss you but most of all I’m happy to see you two finally get together for good I hope?’  
I smiled a big beaming smile. ‘Thank you Roger, you’re the best.’  
‘Is that all?’  
‘Just one last thing, are you free on the 9th? We need your help with a few things.’  
‘Moving furniture is it? You need my truck?’  
‘Something like that.’  
‘Sure thing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Michael will be back in the next chapter :)


	5. 5

I came home from my Friday night shift late, more like Saturday morning really. I opened the door tripping over Michael’s bag which had been left in the hallway. Moments later a loud snoring sound came from my room. I smiled knowing Michael was home.  
I undressed and climbed in next to Michael, giving him a firm push to roll over and hopefully stop the snoring. Curling up next to him I held onto his warm body as I quickly fell asleep.

 

The next morning, almost lunchtime, I was awoken by slow stubbly kisses moving down my back and Michael’s large hands roaming over me.  
‘Roll over.’ I heard his voice murmur. Still half asleep I did as he asked as I felt him then push in between my legs. Michael’s kisses causing me to let out quiet moans as I stirred.  
‘Good morning.’ I finally spoke looking down at my beautiful man between my legs.  
‘Good morning.’ He grinned.  
‘I like this view.’ I smiled running my fingers through his hair.  
‘I’ll continue then?’ Michael gave a wicked grin and pulled me in closer to him, kissing me, licking me making me wiggle and moan loudly.  
He didn’t stop until I was screaming. ‘Please, please I can’t take anymore!’ This only made him go harder, he loved to make me come hard watching me lose all control in front of him, it drove Michael wild.  
Then with a flick of his hand he rolled me over again. Still catching my breath Michael pulled me up onto my knees. ‘You are so beautiful, perfection.’ He muttered squeezing my ass and slapping it hard.  
I squealed, loving it when he took control.  
‘Do you want me baby?’ He asked in a firm voice.  
‘Yes, yes please!’  
With that Michael drove himself deep inside of me. ‘You feel so good.’ He groaned, sinking his fingers into my ass moving slowly and deeply inside of me. I couldn’t do much but bury my head into the pillow trying not to scream to loud as Michael continued to drive himself in and out, faster and harder. I was shaking and my knees were giving way as I came again, Michael though held me firmly in place he then came too with a loud groan. 

 

Catching my breath Michael jumped out of bed eagerly 'Breakfast?'  
'It's all in the fridge ready for you.' I just managed to put the words together.  
'Perfect.' he called back.

 

‘Want to go back to bed?’ Michael grinned as he picked up our dishes.  
'I was thinking maybe we should look at getting our wedding rings sorted today? They must take a week or two, well certainly getting one small enough to fit my tiny fingers, also I could do with getting my engagement ring adjusted at the same time.'  
'Sounds like a plan.’ Michael kissed me. ‘You can pick another engagement ring if you like, you know that don't you? I know it's only simple.'  
'No, it perfect and I love it because it's from you.'

‘Finally we were dressed and heading out the door. I didn't live too far from the beach so we enjoyed the 30 minute stroll together hand in hand. Once we grabbed a coffee I guided Michael to a small area of shops which featured many vintage stores and hand crafted goods along with a handful of jewellers who had set up shop showcasing beautiful hand crafted designs. 

Neither of us were quite sure what we were looking for. I doubted Michael would even wear a ring really. It would more than likely end up in my care for me to fish out for special occasions. Michael also couldn't decide if he preferred white or yellow gold.  
Finally stepping into the third store Michael spotted it. 'Here, look at this.' he called. 'Look it's a Celtic knot design.' he grinned. 'See it has no beginning or end meaning endless love.'  
Just then the jeweller stepped out. 'Irish?' he laughed reaching out his hand to Michael.  
'Indeed and looking for wedding rings.'  
'One of my jewellers is Irish and he's created many Celtic designs. Let me get you his portfolio and we can have a look, see if there is anything you like.'  
I smiled at Michael, 'You want Celtic bands?'  
'Why not, we're here getting married in your country let’s add a little bit of my home.’ Michael looked very proud of himself for the idea.  
We sat together and looked through the designs. Michael quickly picking out his, it was a white gold knot design with yellow gold edging. Mine was a white gold band with an endless Celtic twist set with diamonds.  
Then just as we were finalising our order Michael grabbed a business card and began to scribble something on the back. ‘Here, you can inscribe this inside both rings too?’  
‘What?’ I asked.  
‘You’ll see on the day won’t you?’ Michael laughed kissing my forehead.

 

‘Beer?’ Michael suggested as we headed back out along the beach.  
‘Good idea.’  
As we sat next to each other, Michael’s arm around my waist, looking out across the sea I couldn’t help but say it. ‘I’m going to miss this place. I really am. There is nothing more perfect then warm summer evenings like this.’  
‘You know it does get warm in the UK from time to time, there is beer and beaches.’  
‘I know, just here, I love Australia, its people and it’s way of life. It’s different to the UK.’  
Michael reached out and turned me to face him. ‘And I love you. We’ll make new perfect moments I promise.’


	6. 6

The next couple of weeks flew by. I was busy sorting through my apartment. Working out what I wanted sent to London and what I could give away. I had to pull out all my winter clothes as I prepared to arrive in the northern winter and pack away all my lovely summer items leaving just enough things to last me my final few weeks here. It was all feeling quite familiar to when I first visited the UK in January 6 years earlier with only a backpack and no idea of what was ahead of me.

I was leaving my apartment with a few larger items still in it. Michael had suggested I keep hold of it for a while longer. I didn’t want to sell it in a rush and it might be nice to keep if we ever needed to get away and just chill out. I contacted an agent and looking into renting it out for a while. It was also very dear to me, it was small and aging however it was in a beautiful part of Sydney's northern beaches, far better than I ever though I could have afforded but with money I had been left by my grandparents and then the sudden death of my mother in 2011 and the sale of my childhood home I had managed to set myself us nicely and I was proud of everything I had achieved on my own. 

Thinking about leaving it for good made me sad, it also made me think of when my mother had passed and how Michael had rushed from the set of Prometheus be with me when it happened. Then I laughed remembering his bleached blonde hair and how it made me smile again, how silly he looked, also how it had taken all of 3 days of us being reunited for him to profess his love for me again even though I knew he had been photographed just months earlier with some beautiful model on his arm, it was typical of our relationship. I began to wonder what our relationship was, was it all a game of catch and release. My life was great then I'd have these little Michael slip-ups where my strong, happy, independent self would crave him, plus what was I really to him? 

I also had to cancel my commitments in all the other parts of my life, my running group and yoga classes, the youth theatre group who I helped build and paint sets for. All these parts of me were falling away.

 

Michael arrived back again on the weekend, the following weekend would be our wedding! Only 9 days to go now. We collected our rings and my dress which I had purchased from a small boutique store a few days earlier hung hidden away from Michael’s eyes.

Michael was super excited, filming was almost over and Christmas would soon be here. He couldn’t wait to surprise his parents with our news however I felt we had to have a talk. I knew we both loved each other but we hadn't had a chance for a real talk in amongst all this madness. 

Maybe it wasn’t ideal but we were lounging in bed when I asked ‘Michael do you truly love me?'  
Michael laughed 'You know I do.'  
'I just have to know if this is all happening because you really love me or if it’s because you've just reached a point in your life where I fit a gap, a need to be married and have kids by a certain age or something?'  
He laughed and held my hand, Michael didn't like confrontation especially from me, whenever I brought up his smoking he would say he was trying and would go off in a mood but this time he was trying to keep it light. 'No, I'm not using you to fill a void, I need you and I love you. When we were together years ago and you had to return neither of us were ready to commit like this. It didn't end through a lack of love for you. I just couldn't make you wait around while I focused on my career, plus you had your goals to achieve and I couldn’t ask you to give them up for me. This isn't an age thing, it's a realisation that I am never going to get over you, that I need you with me. You've been with me since this madness kicked off and you've never once given a shit about fame, money or getting yourself noticed with me, you've always kept my feet on the ground and you love me for me, for Mike not Michael Fassbender the actor.'  
His words were firm, questioning his love had clearly upset him a little but he never let go of my hand the whole time.

'Do you love me? Do you need me?’ he then questioned me in return.  
'I love you.' I paused 'I don't know if it’s a need. I don’t need to be reliant on any man but I do want you. I want you in my life, you make me smile and laugh and I want to marry you and I want to spend my life with you, it just a realisation at the moment of how much I'm giving up for us and hoping I'm giving it all up for the right reasons. That it’s all going to work out.’  
I feared I might have offended him however he just laughed. 'I love how fiery and strong you are under that cute smile. I love how independent you are and that's good, you need to be, you know I can be gone for weeks or months at a time and I don't want you to loose who you are. Please keep being amazing you.'  
I laughed 'How many times did you just say 'you'?'  
Michael grabbed me playfully putting me over his knee. 'I thought we were having a serious conversation?' he teased 'Now if you’re going to be a naughty girl…' his eyes glistened.


	7. Chapter 7

How did the 7th of December roll around so quickly?  
Monday just gone Michael had sent me a dozen red and white roses with a note saying ‘counting down the days x’.  
I had finished my last shift at the bar Wednesday night although I had done very little work and a lot of drinking. It was fair to say I had endured a two day hangover and now Saturday morning I was finally starting to feel myself again. Michael wasn’t home yet, he had been working late Friday and would be here by lunchtime giving me just enough time to pull myself together. 

We had no real plans for the weekend other than to sort through my last few things in preparation for their collection next week. 

The weather was warm so we spent a lot of time just sat together down the beach talking. Michael finally spoke about work, about doing 'the Scottish play' next and I teased him as he refused to say ‘Macbeth’, it didn't bother me I was pretty confident my stage days were now over. He also acknowledged that he was likely to receive an Oscar nomination this year. We both knew the Oscars were a game and Michael didn't want to play it. I remembered how disappointed he had been a few years earlier when the studio were telling him he was certain to get a nomination for ‘Shame’ but it never happened.  
His year ahead certainly sounded busy, my year? Who knew, settling into a new life, following Michael around a little, figuring out what I was going to do with myself. 

That night, the night before our wedding, we just curled up together on the sofa, Michael had gotten in some take away and a bottle of wine and we sat and watched a couple of festive movies on TV. We were both very quiet, there was a nervous energy in the air like Christmas Eve, what would tomorrow bring? It was an excited nervous, we were constantly hugging and kissing, smiling at each other but barely saying a word. By 11:30pm Michael suggested we go to bed and get some rest before our big day, we just laid there together for a while cuddling and kissing. Michael and I then made love, it was slow and loving just holding each other close.

The next morning I woke up early, Michael was still fast asleep. I thought about going for a run but worried Michael might freak out if he woke to find me missing on our wedding day! I took a shower as Michael awoke.  
Once we were up and dressed not sure what to do Michael suggested we go out for brunch to put something in our empty, turning tummies! 

I had called both Beth and Roger the night before and asked them to dress nice and for Roger to bring his camera, I told them we were taking a couple of friends out for a nice dinner to say goodbye and to be at my apartment between 1:30 and 2pm.

Now home from brunch it was just gone 12pm. 'Maybe time to get ready?' Michael grinned.  
'I guess so!'  
'Or maybe we could get rid of some of that last nervous energy?' Michael suggested. I didn’t say no.

Finally I went into my bathroom, dress in hand, time to get ready! I took the cover off and marvelled at the dress’ beauty. It was a handmade piece, one of a kind. The dress was made of silk and lace, pale blue in colour. It had long sleeves, a V shaped neckline and hung just past my knees with cream lace edging around the hem, neck and sleeves. I also had brought a cute sash for around the waist which featured handmade silk, cream roses. I then pulled out the necklace Michael had brought me on our second Christmas together and put it on.

I walked slowly out into the living area, peaking my head around the corner, there he was adjusting his tie in the mirror. Michael was wearing the black Armani suit he wore when he proposed.  
'Hello.' I spoke up.  
Michael spun around 'Wow, you look beautiful.' He beamed.  
'I’m not sure about the shoes?' I chewed on my lip looking at the white sandals I had on.  
'Don’t wear them then. Whatever makes you comfortable and happy.’ Reached out a hand to me.  
'My Converse?' I laughed.  
'If you like. They are very much part of you, I barely remember seeing you with anything else on your feet until now!'  
'You too then?' I asked 'If I'm wearing Cons so are you!'  
'Ok.' He laughed 'I'm cool with that.'  
Michael slipped on his grey Cons under his suit and I my off white ones.

 

1:30pm and there was a knock on my door. 'That will be Beth.' I called out from the bathroom while adjusting my hair. Beth was never late, always perfectly on time. Michael opened the door and I could hear then chatting.  
'Hey Beth, great to see you again and congratulations on your engagement.'  
'Thank you Michael.' She politely replied. 'Don’t you look smart?'  
I walked out the bedroom and greeted Beth with a hug.  
'Wow you too, look at you both, you look like you’re going to a wedding or something.' It took a second, then she figured. 'Ow my, you guys are getting married? Today? Ow my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?'  
'I am right now. You are the first person to know – Michael and I are getting married today.' I smiled.  
'What are doing seeing each other before the wedding then?' Beth squealed.  
'We don't believe in that stuff Beth, calm down!'  
'No! You and I are getting out of here right now! Goodbye Michael!' She shouted practically dragging me out the door. 'How long until the wedding?'  
'3pm in the city.'  
‘OK.’  
With that we were gone leaving Michael to wait for Roger.

'Are you having flowers?' Beth quizzed me as she drove me around in a mad rush trying to make me a 'real bride' in her eyes.  
'No Beth this isn't a big white wedding, just us. You and Roger are our witnesses, then we'll go out for dinner after, simple. Michael and I just want to be together.'  
'He could have at least shaved for his big day.' Beth queried.  
'He can't he's still filming.'  
Beth rolled her eyes not impressed with Michael's scruffy look.  
'Wait here!' She then shouted as she quickly pulling into the passing florists.  
'No, no Beth please!' But she was out the car in a flash.  
She was in the store for ages which made me nervous of what she was dreaming up in there! Then she reappeared bags in hand.  
'What on earth have you got?'  
'A button hole flower for Michael, flowers for you, they are your something borrowed, I want them for my place later.' I laughed, Beth loved all pretty things, especially flowers. 'And the final piece...' Beth reached into the bag pulling out a box. 'They had this on display and I had to get it for you, it will go perfectly with this hippy, boho bride thing you have going on!’  
I laughed ‘Is that what I am?’  
‘Here.’ Out the box Beth lifted a crown of flowers. She placed it carefully on my head. ‘Perfection! Now the flowers are borrowed, your dress is blue and I assume new, so what is your something old?’  
I pondered. ‘My earrings, they’re Mum’s.’  
She smiled. ‘Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Now you’re ready to get married.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I had to give our character a name finally, a bit hard to get through a wedding without one!  
> I also used some wedding script I found online, no harm or copyright intended.

Beth and I parked and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. As the doors opened there waiting for us were Michael and Roger. Michael had his back to us whereas Roger quickly noticed and came racing over embracing me a massive hug ‘Michael was starting to get nervous you might not show.’ He laughed. ‘Congrats dear, I’m so happy for you both and honoured that both of you wanted me here to be a part of it.’  
‘Thank you for being here.’ I smiled.  
'Love the flower crown.' Michael pointed, coming closer to me 'Can I hug and kiss you or not?’  
‘I don't know!’ I laughed nervously reaching a hand out to his.  
Just then Julie our celebrant stepped into the waiting room ‘Fantastic to see you both. Ready to get married?’ she smiled.  
‘Yes please.’ Michael responded. 

She introduced herself to Beth and Roger and ushered us towards ‘Ceremony Room 1’. ‘Beth, Roger if you both want to go to the front of the room I just need to talk to these two alone.’ She pulled us aside into a small room next to the ceremony room and ran through a few things, we had to sign to say we were both of sound mind and advised her we both had our own vows to say. Julie then turned to me 'We don't have much of an aisle but would you like to walk down it towards Michael or maybe walk in together?’ I knew it was only 4 people I would be walking towards and I had performed in front of much larger crowds before but this made me super nervous, then I looked at Michael and his smile, he was nodding eagerly, clearly he wanted that moment of me walking towards him.  
‘OK’ I finally agreed.  
‘Great, Michael this way please, let’s go wait for your wife-to-be.’ 

I waited outside for a minute or two checking my dress and flowers, counting to 100. Then I opened the door and walked in.  
The first thing I saw was Michael’s face, it was alight, he was beaming with excitement, his eyes shone bright blue. Then I caught sight of Roger flicking on an iPod in the corner of the room and the theme music to Star Wars began to play, really loud!  
I laughed so hard I totally forgot about my nice walk down the aisle, Michael was bent over laughing too and in that moment I knew we were meant to be. Converse shoes, Star Wars theme music and laughing till it hurt summed us up perfectly. 

I finally made it to Michael, we both took a deep breath and were ready to be married.

Julie smiled ‘Firstly Michael I think that was the best wedding music I’ve ever had.’  
‘Thank you.’ Michael grinned.  
‘Now, we are all here today to celebrate the relationship between Emilia and Michael and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share. Beth, Roger being here today is proof that you are two very important people in their lives and they have brought you here to play a special part in the love they share today.  
Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple’s love. It’s a way to tell one another that no matter what we’re in this together. Marriage is telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another.  
A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment. In marriage the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, ‘I love you’ every day. It is standing together and facing the world. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right partner — it is being the right partner.’  
Julie’s words really struck a chord with me, summing up so much Michael and I had been through and I felt myself beginning to tear up already. 

‘Emilia, Michael the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another. Emilia, ladies first.’

Deep breath I told myself. I reached both hands out to Michael's, holding on tight I focused on getting out the words I had spent the last few weeks memorising.  
‘Michael, I promise to be your partner on the adventures which lay ahead of us.  
We have already overcome so much to be here today. The highs and the lows. Now I promise that no matter what I will always be by your side.  
You make me smile and laugh, you’re so silly and so sexy.  
I have realised that not only do I want you in my life, I need you in my life.’  
I watched Michael blink a little more than usual, my man was also fighting back tears.

‘Michael…’ Julie encouraged. 

Michael smiled at me. ‘That was beautiful, thank you.’ Then he himself took a deep breath, ready to make his vows.  
‘Em, I am honoured to take you as my wife.  
For all the time we have known each other there has always been a kind of understanding, a knowledge between us that this was always true love.  
You have helped me become the person I am today and with your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday.  
I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you.’

Michael and I looked at each other as if no one else was in the room, he squeezed my hands so tight. ‘Don’t cry.’ He whispered.  
‘Don’t you cry either!’ I whispered back, letting out a little giggle. 

‘Now who has the rings?’ Julie asked.  
Michael fished around inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the small box which held both rings.  
‘Well done Michael, always a nervous moment.’ She smiled. ‘Emilia and Michael will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. They are customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another.’  
‘Michael please take Emilia’s hand and repeat these words: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.’  
Michael repeated the words flawlessly, he held my gaze as he slide the ring on my finger, the perfect performer. It was then my turn. I didn’t do so well, I stumbled through the lines, my tears finally made it over the edge and began to run down my face. Michael whispered to me again, ‘You’re doing great.’ Which made me smile, then made me cry more! Eventually I got to the end and got Michael’s ring on his finger.

‘Emilia and Michael you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. Now there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we’re off to celebrate.  
Emilia do you take Michael to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?  
‘I do.’  
Michael do you take this Emilia to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?  
‘I do.’  
‘By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael you may kiss your bride.’  
Michael reached out his large hands placing one on my cheek and another around my waist, pulling me in close and embracing me in a long, strong kiss. 

‘It’s my great honour and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Fassbender!’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short post wedding piece.

Wow, I took a deep breath, we were married! Michael held my hand as Julie ushered us to the table to sign the register, it was then I finally registered the constant clicking sound of Roger with his camera, he must have documented the whole thing, the camera was glued to his face, click, click, click.  
'Congratulations.' Julie said extending a hand to us both. 'Feel free to stay here a few more minutes, take some pictures and I'll register your marriage. Will you need a copy right away?' She asked, this was first time I thought she may know who Michael was, that we appeared that we maybe couldn’t wait the usual few days for a copy of our marriage certificate. It didn’t matter she had been kind and professional the whole time.  
'Yes please.' Michael responded. 

Just after 3:30pm we left the registry office as husband and wife!

We headed back North towards home and the beach Michael finally told us where he had booked for dinner. It was a beautiful little beachfront seafood restaurant which we had dined at several times in the past, they had a stunning outdoor area used for private functions and being a Monday evening Michael had easily managed to book the area just for the 4 of us to celebrate in.  
The space could easily sit 50 or 60 people but tonight it was just dinner for 4.  
The evening was warm and Michael had now removed his jacket and tie, undoing the top 2 buttons.  
The staff asked no questions, Michael ordered for us selecting pretty much one of every dish on the menu and many a bottles of champagne. We tucked into the beautiful food and enjoyed lots of laughs and stories together watching as the summer sun began to go down.

The evening was turning into night and our friends eventually left us, Roger left to check on his bar and Beth went home to Alex. Michael and I were alone, sat there together finishing the last bottle of champagne.   
'Mike, can I ask now what did you have engraved in our rings?’  
Michael grinned, ‘I was wondering when you would ask, is it bugging you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Ha, ha I’m not telling you then.’  
‘Hey it’s our wedding day, you have to be nice to me!’ I poked him.  
‘Of course baby’ He laughed, ‘It’s Irish, some of the only bits of Irish I remember but I thought it would go nicely with the rings.’ Michael removed his ring and showed me the text inside. ‘This means ‘love’ and this ‘laughter’, pretty true eh? And two important things to remember – love and laugh.’  
‘Perfect and true.’ I wrapped my arms around Michael as he leant in to kiss me.

'Dance?' He asked. There was no music other than the quiet background music the restaurant had playing, something classical and the sounds of the ocean and people on the beach jogging and walking their dogs.  
'Of course.' I took his hand and followed Michael's lead.  
There had to be a first dance. No one was there to see it or photograph it but I knew I would remember every detail as Michael slowly danced with me, just the two of us. The waves washing away any fears and doubts I had had. Michael had proved he truly loved me, the words he had said today, his smile, all of it and now we stood here alone, holding onto each other. I knew we could get through anything together.  
Finally Michael pulled away ‘Come on, I think it’s time to go home and we have one last task we must complete on our wedding night!’


	10. Chapter 10

A few days before Christmas we flew out of Sydney to London. The journey was long but for the first time in my life I was flying First Class! Michael normally flew Business Class but seeing this was going to be the closest we got to a honeymoon for a while Michael upgraded us, our 24 hour honeymoon! It was amazing, Michael and I were able to cuddle up together, drink champagne and they even provided complimentary PJs for us to wear! It was all very exciting, Michael laughed at me, a lot. 

Once we arrived it was into a taxi and back to Michael’s flat, Michael held my hand the whole way. It was evening and I could see the London skyline glittering as we drove, so many memories came flooding back as I rested my head on Michael's shoulder. 

Michael still lived in the same Hackney flat he had all those years ago. (One of our first jobs for the New Year was to find a nice house for us both to live in.) It was a small 2 bedroom place although one room was now just full of Michael’s crap.  
‘Welcome home!’ Michael grinned opening the door. I walked into the flat and it was as if nothing had changed. Years ago I had given his flat a few feminine touches buying him cushions for his sofa which still sat there, now flat as pancakes, framing some pictures and even buying a vase for flowers which now sat empty on the dining room table. The kitchen also had the same kettle and toaster I had picked up on special for Michael at Tesco, now a little more stained then when I left. I smiled to myself it was nice that there were still touches of mine around the place. I tried not to think about how many other woman may have been through here since then if they had ever wondered where these items had come from, I couldn’t the past was behind us it was just the two of us now as husband and wife. 

The next couple of days we would be in London, Michael had a few days press to do for ’12 Years A Slave’ before we headed over to Ireland for Christmas.  
‘You’ll be OK on your own?’ Michael asked as he got dressed for the days press, I was lounging in bed watching my man.  
‘Yes Michael, I did live in London for 2 years! It can’t have changed too much.’  
‘I know, cheeky girl!’ He laughed. ‘What you thinking about doing?’  
‘Head into the city, familiarise myself with the place again. Put food in your empty fridge!’  
‘Have you spoken to anyone back here yet?’  
‘No, I’ll wait until we’re back from Ireland and told your folks before anyone else.’  
Michael leant down and kissed me. ‘I’m so glad you’re here with me, I love you so much. I’ll see you tonight.’

I now had 2 whole days in London to explore and maybe do a little bit of Christmas shopping, I couldn’t turn up to his parents’ house empty handed.  
London was cold, windy and grey. There were tourists everywhere and Christmas lights lined ever street. It didn’t take me long to remember my way around the tube lines and main streets. I tried not to think about the warm December sunshine currently shining on the Sydney beaches and instead embrace my new life as a Londoner using a hot chocolate from my one of my old favourite cafes to warm my freezing hands as I pounded the streets. A scarf, hat and gloves were something I needed to get ASAP!  
After completing my shopping along Oxford Street I managed to fit in a quick walk through the British Museum one of my favourite places to pass a few hours then home.  
Michael called me to say the cast were all heading out for dinner once press was finished, therefore he would be late home and this meant dinner alone, a sign of what would become a familiar occurrence I’m sure. Thankfully there was an amazing Indian takeaway place just around the corner from Michael’s so that was me sorted for the evening and I was happy sat there with my curry wrapping gifts. 

The next day was pretty simular, Michael had been home late and left again early. I explored a little more of London in the morning then spent the afternoon making some room for my stuff in the flat. I then collapsed on the sofa with a movie, lots of walking and jetlag had caught up with me. 

‘Babe, it’s time for Christmas!’ Michael excitedly called when he arrived home that evening. It was late and Michael had a couple of bags in his hands, he must had managed a little bit of shopping between press. I was still curled up on the sofa, now in my PJs when he arrived home. I laughed as he picked me up in his arms spinning me around, kissing me madly. ‘Our first Christmas as husband and wife. This is going to be the best Christmas ever and you’re going to love your gift!’ he teased.  
‘What? Tell me!’  
‘No, it’s a surprise!’  
‘Grrr!’ I turned away. I hated surprises and Michael knew it. This then lead to a tickle chase around the flat ending up in bed, of course!

The next morning was Christmas Eve. We got up early and packed a couple of small bags for our week away before jumping in a taxi to London Stansted Airport for our hour and a half flight over to Kerry, Ireland.  
Michael’s dad had offered to pick him up from the airport but that would ruin the surprise, Michael instead told them he was quickly visiting a friend first so he would instead get a taxi home when he was ready.  
I was so nervous and excited, his parents were wonderful people and I knew they would be crazy, happy to hear Michael and I had finally worked things out and gotten married! 

This was it the moment was here. Our taxi pulled up outside their house, Michael paid the driver and removed our cases from the boot and then opening the taxi door he helped me out, ‘Come on, time to spread the news!’ He smiled.  
I took my case in my hand and the other held tightly onto Michael’s hand as we began the walk up the garden path to his parents’ front door.  
The long hedges lining either side of the path to the door were wrapped in Christmas lights and a wreath was stuck to the door. ‘I love you.’ I whispered to Michael as he was about to knock.  
‘I love you so much too, Merry Christmas baby girl.’ Michael kissed me then quick as a flash he turned and gave 3 loud knocks on the door.  
I could hear footsteps and voices behind the door, his parents clearly exciting to have their boy home for Christmas, then the door opened. Both his parents were there, ‘Merry Christmas!’ they cheered, before turned to me, ‘Ow my, Michael you didn’t tell us you were bringing this lovely lady with you.’ His Mum questioned.  
Michael smiled. ‘Mum, Dad, Em’s not just joining us for Christmas, she’s joined the family. I would like to introduce you both to Mrs Emilia Fassbender.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos, this is my first work ever to receive comments which is so exciting. Hopefully I can go back at some point and tell the story of how Michael and Emilia met. Also how long can they keep their marriage secret? I wonder if Michael would take Em to the Oscars or try and keep it quiet until letting it slip in a interview. Ideas! :)  
> Thank you again x


End file.
